Sadismo prazeroso
by me1234567890
Summary: Bellatrix nunca sentiu tal prazer ao torturar alguém.
1. Bellatrix descobriu o seu prazer

-Me conte.

Falou Bellatrix apoiada com os braços no chão com Hermione por baixo de seu corpo,ela gritava,Bellatrix em seguida cortou seu braço com a marca:sangue ruim.

Seus seios se tocavam e a medida que ambas se mexiam eles roçavam um em cima do outro,Bellatrix sentia prazer com esses toques,ela adorava torturar as pessoas mas nunca tinha torturado alguém com tanto prazer

Continuava a machucar Hermione só para sentir aquele prazer, poderia fazer aquilo a noite inteira

Harry Potter e Ron chegaram lançando feitiços,na mesma hora Bellatrix pegou Hermione e apontou um objeto cortante qualquer para seu pescoço, tocando no seu corpo enquanto fazia isso e segurando mais forte.

Hermione se encontra com Ron e Bellatrix se sente com tanta raiva,um portal é aberto,Bellatrix joga o objeto cortante,ela quer Hermione de volta,ela quer o prazer de volta.


	2. Bellatrix iria atrás do seu prazer

**Bellatrix sem dúvida iria atrás do seu prazer, iria atrás de Hermione**

Pessoas ouviram rumores de que havia alguém na floresta, que ficava perto de onde ela estava não havia porque não checar.

Correu o mais rápido que pode até chegar à orla da floresta, estava um pouco escuro e o céu tinha poucas estrelas.

_-Lumus_

Caminhava lentamente, tentando ver qualquer vestígio de que havia alguém,chegou até ao meio da floresta,viu um tronco de árvore com um buraco perto das raízes, perfeitamente redondo, parecia ter sido feito com algum feitiço,havia uma barraca dentro do buraco, Bellatrix entrou lentamente na barraca tentando fazer o máximo de silencio o possível.

Boato confirmado. Havia três pessoas dormindo dentro da barraca, dois garotos e uma garota.

Bellatrix puxou a menina,ainda dormindo,segurou-a em uma espécie de abraço,e em seguida aparatou para alguns quilômetros longe dali, onde ninguém pudesse ver nem ouvir, ou seja,que ninguém pudesse atrapalhar o seu prazer.

_-Crucio_

Ouviu-a gritar, adorava aquele som, ela gritava e se contorcia deixara ela assim por 5 minutos.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

Perguntou Hermione, assustada e com tremor na voz, como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

-Vim terminar o que não terminei da outra vez. E, olha dessa vez tem um galho bem afiado bem aqui perto.

Disse Bellatrix apontando para um galho afiado e grande no chão do lado de Hermione, onde havia um pouco gelo, por causa da época, era inverno.

Em seguida, segurou as mãos delas com força, o que acabou quebrando os pulsos de Hermione.

-Sua sangue-ruim

Espetou o galho em seu braço direito,e logo após no esquerdo,ela gritou e lágrimas caíram de seus olhos.

-Está doendo sangue-ruim?Esta doendo muito?

Hermione gemeu de dor.E em seguida Bellatrix se aproximou mais um pouco de sua boca.

-Eu vou fazer algo para melhorar.

Em seguida Bellatrix deu uma risada alta, e a boca das duas se uniram.

Bellatrix Lestrange havia beijado Hermione Granger.


	3. O prazer vai atrás do sadismo

Bellatrix ouviu barulhos de passos, correndo apressados e gritando o nome de Hermione.

Ballatrix correu e se escondeu,em uma árvore, e ficou olhando para a mata, na direção em que ouviu os passos, alguns minutos depois apareceram dois garotos correndo em direção de Hermione.

-Rony, Harry!

Exclamou ela com a voz chorosa, e mais lagrimas romperam por sua face.

-Mione o que aconteceu?

Perguntaram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo, com preocupação na voz.

-Bellatrix,c-crucio.

Disse ela,ocultando o fato do beijo, não queria que ninguém soubesse (nem que fossem seus dois melhores amigos).

-Vamos Mione.

Disse Rony,segurando sua mão, Bellatrix que olhava de trás da árvore sentiu ódio e ciúmes fervilharem em seu estomago.

Quando Hermione, Rony e Harry chegaram à barraca, Hermione se deitou o mais rápido que pode, para evitar mais perguntas sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Não era o fato de ser sido torturada ou beijada por Bellatrix que a incomodava,e sim o fato de ela ter gostado.

Um pouco mais a frente,Hermione ouviu um estalo e deduziu que Bellatrix tinha desaparatado.

Hermione não conseguiu controlar o impulso de ir atrás de Bellatrix,deixou um bilhete aos dois garotos para avisar que ficaria fora por algum tempo,se afastou um pouco sa barraca,e em seguida desaparatou para o portão em frente a propriedade dos Malfoy,Hermione sabia que ela lá que ela estava,Hermione sentiu prazer quando se aproximou do portão e foi aí que ela teve certeza que Bellatrix estava lá.


	4. O encontro e a fuga

Hermione usou um feitiço de desilusão, mas mesmo assim botou a capa de invisibilidade que havia trazido, e entrou na casa, estava deserta, ou quase, Hermione podia ouvir a voz de bellatrix um andar acima.

Hermione subiu,Bellatrix conversa com um elfo domestico,dando-lhe ordens para que cuidasse melhor da casa,quando o elfo doméstico saiu Hermione se aproximou e disse:

_-Pretifus Totalus_

O feitiço a atigiu,e ela ficou imóvel na cadeira que estava sentada.

-Calma,já vou te soltar,se aceitar conversar pacificamente comigo.

Bellatrix soltou um grunido,que Hermione considerou com um sim,ela então apanhou a varinha de Bellatrix,e apontou as duas que haviam e sua mão para o corpo imóvel na cadeira,em seguida cancelou os feitiço,o feitiço de desilusão que estava usando e o de corpo preso jogado em Bellatrix, e retirou a capa da invisibilidade.

Bellatrix sentiu prazer em ver aquele corpo e logo quis tortura-lo,mas antes que tivesse chance de fazer qualquer coisa Hermione falou:

-O que faz você sentiu prazer Bellatrix?

-Torturar você, -ruim.

-O que faria se o que me causasse prazer fosse ser torturada por você?

Bellatrix ficou surpresa,e logo em seguida percebeu onde Hermione queria chegar

-Posso torturar você, assim nós duas sentiremos prazer

Falou Bellatrix,com voz manhosa e baixa,que parecia um sussurro.

Ignorando as duas varinhas na mão de Hermione,Bellatrix saltou da cadeira,e as duas ficaram encostadas na parede

As duas varinhas não importavam mais,Bellatrix sabia que não lhe fariam mal,pois Hermione queria aquilo.

Tirando a blusa e o sutiã de Hermione,Bellatrix acariciou aqueles lindos seios,em seguida rasgou a calça,e percebeu como suas pernas eram atraente,com cochas grossas e bem definidas,sem falar na cintura que era fina e curva.

Hermione retirou o vestido de Bellatrix,e as duas se beijaram,Bellatrix retirou seu próprio sutiã,para que os seios pudessem se tocar,as línguas explorando as bocas.

Bellatrix pegou sua varinha do chão e sussurou,no ouvido de Hermione:

-Crucio.

Hermione se contorcia,de prazer misturado com dor,um sadismo prazeroso.

Bellatrix abriu uma garrafa de Uísque de fogo,que estava em cima de uma mesa perto da parede, e despejou o conteúdo sobre os seios de Hermione, em seguida os lambeu.

-Ah, sangue-ruim, beba um pouco

Sussurrou ela, dando o copo para Hermione,que bebia,quando as duas ouviram passos subindo a escada,passos de Lord Voldemort, que escancarou a porta e ao ver as duas em tal posição sorriu e disse com sua voz fria:

-Eu vou matar vocês duas.

Mas antes que Hermione pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Bellatrix segurou fortemente sua mão, ela e Bellatrix tinham desaparatado.


	5. O sacrificio e a mentira

Hermione e Bellatrix estavam de mãos dadas e haviam acabado de desaparatar em um lugar escuro, frio e úmido, uma caverna subterrânea, Hermione então percebeu que Bellatrix escrevia com a varinha uma mensagem em uma folha de papel amarelo, quando terminou de escrever entregou a Hermione e em seguida desaparotou, sem dar nenhuma explicação.

Hermione pensou em ir atrás de Bellatrix, mas ela já havia desapartado, Hermione tinha uma idéia da onde Bellatrix havia ido: a mansão dos Malfoy. Será que Bellatrix queria voltar para o lado de Voldemort?E se quisesse como iria fazer isso?Pois pelo que Hermione se lembrava, Voldemort viu uma de suas comensais mais leais junto com uma das melhores amigas de seu arquiinimigo, Harry Potter.

Hermione não sabia a resposta para nenhuma das questões que passavam por sua cabeça, então decidiu ler a carta e esquecer um pouco essas questões, a carta dizia o seguinte:

_Hermione:_

_Sei que não devia te deixar assim sem dar explicações, ainda mais depois de ontem, nós ficaremos juntas apesar de tudo, mas para que fiquemos juntas no final eu preciso fazer o que pretendo fazer._

O que Bellatrix pretendia fazer?Foi o que Hermione pensou, mas como não conseguia resposta, decidiu desaparatar para onde havai deixado Harry e Rony antes de ir atrás de Bellatrix, ela adoraria tentar encontrar Bellatrix de novo, mas com a guerra se aproximando e a fuga e traição de uma das mais fiéis comensais de Voldemort a segurança deveria estar reforçado, sem falar que Voldemort deveria ter ficado com raiva por causa de um relhes garota amiga de seu arquiinimigo saber a localização e ter conseguido entrar em seu esconderijo.E Bellatrix nao tentaria entrar na mansão após ter feito o que fez, ou será que tentaria?

Bellatrix caminhava por um caminho de rosas amarelas perto da mansão dos Malfoy.

Bellatrix pretendia fingir lealdade a Voldemort, e com esse pensamento em mente, apressou o passo e chegou até o portão.

Como esperava vários jorros de luzes vieram em sua direção, por sorte conseguiu se desviar de todos. Voldemort que pareceu ter ouvido o começo da batalha saiu da porta com sua voz gélida, e que dessa vez estava extremamente irritada, o que fez sua voz sair em um sibilo de raiva:

-Estou decepcionado com você Bellatrix, a minha mais fiel comensal!

Disse ele, deixando transparecer decepção na voz.

-Avada...

Mas antes que Voldemort pudesse terminar a maldição, Bellatrix o cortou.

-Sabem seu segredo!Eu a espionei Milorde!Ela disse que sabia o que você escondeu e o que você pretendia fazer!Fiz aquilo para obter informações para o senhor!Ainda sou fiel a você!

Exclamou Bellatrix inventando a melhor mentira que tinha em sua lista e usando oclumencia para esconder o seu roubo da verdade. Voldemort pareceu aceitar a mentira, pois na mesma hora seus olhos cintilaram de pavor, e por razão desconhecida para Bellatrix chamou Nagini que subiu em seus ombros e Voldemort entrou na casa como se quisesse esconder a cobra de algum predador extremamente poderoso.

-Bellatrix é bom saber que ainda é leal a mim, mas será castigada por fazer isso sem o meu consentimento, me encontre em 10 minutos no quarto do segundo andar.

Disse ele, com uma voz meio apavorada.

Bellatrix curvou a cabeça e disse:

-Sim, Milorde.

Ela sabia muito bem qual poderia ser o castigo, mas suportaria o castigo para poder ficar junto com seu prazer.


	6. O castigo de Bellatrix

-ONDE-VOCE-ESTAVA-HERMIONE?

Perguntou Ron com um tom bravo quando Hermione chegou na barraca.

-Calma Ron, talvez a Mione-

Tentou dizer Harry, mas foi imterrompido por Ron que gritava

-VOCE-DEIXOU-NOS-AQUI,-VOCE JÁ ESQUECEU QUAL É NOSSO MISSÃO,-O MUNDO BRUXO DEPENDE DO NOSSO SUCESSO, TEMOS QUE ACHAR OS HORCRUXES.

Disse Ron que ficava mais bravo a cada segundo

-Ron, eu estava...fazendo coisa...e eu sei, nem foi por tanto tempo assim Ron, e voce tambem nos deixou daquelas vez lembra?

Disse Hermione tentando explicar.

-MAS,-É PORQUE EU SOU UM IDIOTA,-NÃO SABIA QUE VOCE ERA-UM IDIOTA-TAMBÉM

Disse Rom encarando Hermione com fúria nos olhos

-Ah Ron, eu nao vou discutir, vou dormir.

Disse Hermione se deitando na cama para tentar dormir, o que foi meio difícil já que Ron nao parava de gritar, depois de um tempo Ron se cansou e foi dormir, pensando que Hermione estava realmente dormindo, já que ela fingia muito bem, mas quem dormiria com aqueles gritos?Hermione pensou o no que Bellatrix estava fazendo.

Bellatrix foi até o quarto onde Voldemort a esperava deitado em uma cama e apontou para a cama, pra que Bellatrix se deita-se também, Bellatrix obedeceu e esperou o castigo começar, não falava nada, ele apenas apalpava Bellatrix com as maos, Bellatrix adoraria aquilo se não tivesse torturado Mione, nada era mais prazeroso que torturar Mione, Bellatrix já havia passado por aquele castigo algumas vezes e nunca foi ao todo um castido, doía é claro mas ele gostava que Voldemort fizesse aquilo, mas agora queria que acabasse logo para começar a fazer seu plano para que ela e Mione ficassem juntas.

Voldemort apertou seus seios de forma dolorosa e arrancou sua roupa, rasgando-o, fazendo com que Bellatrix ficasse nua, em seguida passou as maos pelas cochas e logo depois botou o membro em Bellatrix, que gemeu um pouco de dor, já que ainda nao estava pronta para aquilo, era praticamente um estupro.

O boca de Voldemort beijou sua bochecha e se dirigiu a sua boca, fazendo com que sua lingua se unisse a dele, massageou com os dedos a ponta do seio, e depois lambeu os dedos de modo que ficassem molhados de saliva, e os botou nas pernas de Bellatrix, após um longo tempo foi assim, quando Voldemort terminou, Bellatrix saiu do quarto e foi tomar um banho, e enquanto a água passavam por seu corpo, indo principalmente de seus seios até as penas, ela pensou em um jeito de fazer o plano.

Ela já tinha um ideia e se possível iria começar a faze-lá imediatamente, quando saiu do benheiro botou um vestido preto com uma capa verde, um que havia ganhado quando era da sonserina e que tinha uma cobra no centro de trás, depois desceu e foi falar com Snape, Bellatrix precisava de uma certa poção para o plano, e Snape era melhor do que ela em poções.


	7. Mortis Falsi:Forjando a morte

Bellatrix procurou Snape por algum tempo e o achou mexendo com um poção amarela, Snape a olhou e Bellatrix começou seu pedido:

-Quero Tilix Tim, Finite Infiniten, Bomb Masterx e Mortis Falsi

Disse Bellatrix que só disse as tres primeiras para não ficar aparente sua real intenção: forjar a morte.

Snape não estava realizando a ação, então Bellatrix esclareceu:

-Objetos para tortura

E Snape a deu, mas ainda estava um pouco desconfiado.

Bellatrix foi ao seu quarto e tomou a quarta poção, assim sua morte seria apenas por algumas horas.

Hermione havia tomado a poção polissuco e estava com a aparencia de Bellatrix, queria tomar um banho, para ver mais uma vez o corpo de Bellatrix, pensou em como Ron e Harry ficariam se soubessem, esperava que isso não ocoresse, já que estava tratando-a normalmente, tirou a roupa e olhou os seios de Bellatrix, que eram bem mais desenvolvidos e grandes que os seus, afinal já era mais velha que Hermione.

Hermione não conseguiu se conter e tocou aquele corpo, acariciou o clitoris até que caiu no chão de tanto prazer com o líquido escorrendo de suas pernas, era verdade que a varinha de Bellatrix não se adaptava a ela, era como segurar o sadismo com as maos, não como ser torturada por ele, isso era ruim, segurar o sadismo e não sofrer suas açoes, entrou para tomar o banho, logo arrombariam o cofre de Bellatrix.

* * *

**Guerra de Hogwarts: antes da morte de Bellatrix:**

Bellatrix descia a escada seguindo Ron até a camara secreta, quando viu Bellatrix lutando com Gina, seus olhos lacrimejaram de felicidade, depois de tanto tempo...Bellatrix parada bem a sua frente.

Bellatrix viu Hermione na escada e ficou adimirando-a por várioa minutos, tantos minutos que nem sequer percebeu:

**Guerra de Hogwarts: A morte de Bellatrix:**

-Minha filha não, sua vaca

Disse Molly Weasley disparando feitiços em desviou e lançou um Avada Kedavra, Molly Weasley havia interrompido a comtemplação do prazer.O ataque voltou e a atingiu em cheio.

**Guerra de Hogwarts: Depois da morte de Bellatrix:**

Hermione sentiu um aperto no peito, Bellatrix estava...morta, não podia mais presenciar aquilo, seguiu até a camara secreta e encontrou Ron, tentando sibilar para que a porta se abrisse, quando ela finalmente abriu, Hermione não conteve mais o choro, e começou a chorar silenciosamente, tão silenciosamente que ninguém percebeu

Subiram e encontraram Harry, Ron lhe entregou os dentes do basilisco, e depois Ron disse qualquer coisa sobre elfos, Hermione o abraçou procurando consolo e Ron levantou seu queixo, então os dois se beijaram, essa não era a intenção de Hermione, sentia algo por ele, talvez até amor, mas Ron jamais seria o sadista que Bellatrix era, jamais lhe daria tanto prazer.


	8. CasamentoReencontroSadismo prazeroso

2 anos de Ron de Hermione:

Não sabia como havia se apaixonado, mas Ron era divertido e seu estilo era legal, nas relaçoes havia prazer, mas não tanto quanto nas com Bellatrix.

Se olhava no espelho, o vestido branco era longo e salpicado por cristais, não tinha mangas e a tiara vinha acompanhada com um véu, seguiu ao altar com seus sapatos brancos com pedras de pratas e viu Ron com um terno preto, um pouco nervoso, depois da cerimonia o padre bruxo começou a falar:

-Hermione Granger voce aceita Ronald Weasley como seu marido e Ronald Weasley voce aceita Hermione Granger como sua esposa

-Sim

Disseram ao mesmo tempo, e depois se beijaram.

Houveram várias palmas e vários vivas, Hermione estava feliz, não era Bellatrix que ela beijava mas aqueles lábios quentes nos seus eram gotosos, apenas diferentes dos de Bellatrix, que eram um pouco mais frios.

Estava feliz como Ron que abraçava Hermione fortemente e calorosamente, mas não de forma possesiva como Bellatrix fazia.

Depois do beijo recebeu vários vivas e parabéns, principalmente de Harry e Gina que haviam se casado a algumas semanas e seus pais que mesmo sendo trouxas estavam lá.

Sua mãe chorava de emoção junto com a senhora Weasley e seu pai olhava sua filha orgulhoso e adimirado.

Na saída do casamente, Hermione passeava pelo jardim esperando Ron para desaparatarem juntos para a lua de mel, quando uma mão puxou a sua e uma pessoa disse:

-Eu voltei não estou morta!

Era Bellatrix Lestranger.

Hermione, mesmo estando casada sentiu o impulso de beijá-la, os lábios se tocaram e Bellatrix levou Hermione até a grade do jardim, espremendo seu corpo contra ela

-Eu estou casada

Disse Hermione, não podia ocultar esse fato.

-Então seremos amantes

Disse Bellatrix, ela queria o prazer

-Sim, então seremos amantes

Repetiu Hermione, ela queria o sadismo, mesmo casado com Ron precisava de Bellatrix, talvez nem a amasse mas precisava sentir o sadismo prazeroso correr por seu corpo amava Ron, mas amor e prazer são duas coisas diferentes.

Bellatrix carregou Hermione no colo e levantou Hermione na grade, o corpo das duas estavam colados, a carregou de frente e selou sua volta com um crucio termiando o encontra com um abraço possesivo pois Ron já havia voltado.

Bellatrix e Hermione desejavam aquele sadismo prazeroso corendo por seus corpos.


End file.
